A Writer's Distraction
by Olive Rose
Summary: A girl has an eye for a certain Curtis. What happens when they get paired up for a writing project? Will he be everything she hoped him to be, or will he be the very opposite?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Yes, I'm starting a new story. I'm expanding on the characters and making a Ponyboy OC. He **_**is **_**my second favorite character. Anyway, I hope you like this story.**

There he was again. I don't know how long I'd been crushing on him. I know it's been over a year. He hasn't acknowledged me more that he does any other girl. Basically I don't really exist. I'm just someone else in the back round music of his life. Just one important little note, that even if I wasn't there, the music wouldn't sound any different.

He's shy, I know that. Every time someone of the opposite sex tries to converse a few words his ears get red. I think it's awful cute. I'd never be able to tell him that though. He doesn't seem to realize how handsome he is. Every girl in town knows who his brother is. "That doll, Sodapop Curtis," is how they'd sometimes refer to him as. I only had eyes for the youngest Curtis.

My best friend, Lacey, snapped me out of my daydream. I don't even think she knew I had this pathetic crush on him. She'd probably think I was desperate. No, I'm not.

"C'mon, Ami, we're gonna be late," she said. My name is mispronounced all the time. It isn't pronounced "Amy" as you may think. It's pronounced as "Ah-mee". I like my name, though. It sounds kind of exotic.

This was only my second period class, but it was my favorite. English. I didn't _just_ like it because Ponyboy Curtis was in this class with me, but I liked the subject. My goal is to become an author. A lot of the teachers think I have the potential. Maybe Ponyboy'd notice me then. I saw him walk in just as I thought this. He sat in the row over and up one seat. I was stuck looking at the back of his head, unless he turned his head, then I'd get his profile. It was enough to get me through class.

The bell rang, and the rest of the class filed in. So did Mr. Sime, our teacher. I didn't have a problem with him. He was okay. He could tell things about you that others couldn't. I never liked it when teachers seemed to be reading your mind. I guess Mr. Sime was an exception, because he wouldn't use it against you. He started roll call while everyone talked amongst themselves.

"You're coming over today right?" Lacey asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I replied, again being sucked out of a daydream.

"Who were you staring at?" she asked, this time in a sly tone with an equally sly smile.

"I wasn't staring at anyone," I said casually. I knew if I sounded defensive then she'd just have per point proved. Lacey, unfortunately, knew me too well for me to lie straight to her face. She gave me that 'Tell the truth' look. "Seriously, Lacey."

"You were staring at that Curtis kid, weren't you?" she teased. I felt my face get warmer than usual. I got paranoid. What if he heard her say his last name. What if he was listening to our conversation, but wasn't letting on? "It's alright. He _is_ pretty cute."

"I wasn't looking at him, Lacey," I said with finality.

"Ami," Mr. Sime called from the attendance sheet.

"Here!" I called. "Anyway, what are we doing at your house today?" I asked.

"Dunno. My mom's working late. Dinner's probably on me."

"We can figure out something different to cook," I suggested. Every time I went over and we had to make dinner, we always wound up having spaghetti. Lacey said they liked the way I made it. I put cinnamon in the tomato sauce. When you think of cinnamon, you pro ably think if it with sugar, but it's like any other spice you'd put in sauce, except better. Lacey always makes fun of me for my cinnamon obsession.

"Will it have cinnamon in it?" she teased. See?

"Depends on what we make," I replied.

Class started soon afterward. It was pretty much the normal lesson. Then he started going on about our compositions we wrote. Maybe he'd say something good about mine.

"I have to say, there are two that I particularly like. Ami and Ponyboy-" The class was groaning. I didn't care. The teacher said mine was one of his favorite. _And_ Ponyboy's. I knew he was smart, but I didn't know he was in to creative writing. "Now, calm down class. In light of their work, I've come up with a new project. You will pair up with someone-" Lacey and I looked at each other with a smile, "let me finish. You will pair up with someone and think of a story. I could be fiction, non-fiction, anything, and as long as you like," my face lit up. "_I_ will be assigning the partners. Obviously, seeing what these two are capable of," he motioned to Ponyboy and I, and again I felt my face heat up, "they'll be working together."

Lacey gave me a suggestive nudged, and I shoved her for it. The rest of the class, to my surprise, "oooed." How did they know I liked Ponyboy? God, this was embarrassing. I saw Ponyboy glance back at me. I avoided his eyes, but I saw that he looked kind of sad. Did he think I wasn't going to be a good partner?

"This will count as half you grade for this semester," Mr. Sime said finally, right before the bell rang. Everyone filed out. "Ami, Ponyboy, I'd like to see you," he sai, motioning us toward his desk. I was still avoiding Ponyboy's eyes. I guess I' just ave to catch up with Lacey later.

"You two are quite talented in literature. I expect the most out of both of you. I suggest meeting after school hours to start working on this," he said, looking us in the eye. I hated when teachers did that. It was kin of like they were searching your soul. We both nodded. "Ami, this will help your grade greatly if you two are willing to work together on this project. I assigned you two before everyone else for that reason. You two may proceed to your next classes now," he said finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

I couldn't believe this was happening…

"Um, are you okay?" Ponyboy asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Uh, I can't come today. I promised my friend, Lacey, that I'd come over her house today. I'm free tomorrow, though," I replied, trying my best to keep my voice calm an steady.

"Hey!" Oh God, leave it to the Socs to ruin my perfect moment. We both turned to see two Socs walking toward us. "It's all your fault we got another project you little grease balls," they spat at us. One was holding the front of Ponyboy's shirt. He was pale, but I couldn't tell if he was scared or not. I know I was though. One of them laughed a bit.

"Mind if we take your partner, kid? She's kinda cute," they said. They were advancing on me.

"Leave her alone," Ponyboy managed to say. I felt my heart swell in my chest. He stood up for me! Mr. Sime was coming out of his classroom. They finally put Ponyboy down.

"If we fail, it's comin' outta your ass," one of them threatened, pointing at Pony. After that, they walked away, and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Thank you," was all I could say. I sounded breathless.

"I'm used to them. No big deal. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said, with a smile.

"Yeah, see ya," I said as he walked away. Once he was a good distance away, I couldn't contain a happy squeal.

"What was that all about?" I heard Lacey's unexpected voice from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. She's got to stop doing that to me.

"Uh, nothing," I said with an unconvincing smile.

"Okay, now I _know_ you're into the Curtis kid. How long have you liked him?" she asked.

"He has a _name_, Lacey, and I don't know how long I've liked him. I know over a year," I replied.

"And you never told me?!"

"I didn't know what you'd think!"

"Well, you should've told me after I said 'It's okay if you like him' in English."

I just rolled my eyes and continued on to P.E. Another class Lacey and I had together. The locker room was pretty repulsive. Just a bunch of squealing Socy girls. God, even their underwear looks dressy. Live a little, jeeze. After we were changed into our uniforms we went out into the gym.

This time it was my turn to catch Lacey looking at a boy. She was stretching, but I could see her eyes occasionally glance up to none other than Johnny Cade. He was pretty cute. Especially in the P.E. uniform. He was awful skinny. I couldn't let the chance to tease Lacey slide.

"_Lacey,"_ I said slyly.

"_Ami,"_ she replied, mocking my tone.

"I see you checking out Cade. 'It's okay of you like him. He _is_ pretty cute'," I teased, quoting her. I know she hates it when I do that. The teacher blew the whistle and everyone started doing laps. Lacey and I ran together. Johnny, a head of us a good distance so he couldn't hear us.

"So what if I like him? Don't you think that scar is hot?" she said observing Johnny from afar. I tired to see him like Lacey was, but it just wasn't happening. I guess I only had eyes for Ponyboy.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going over Ponyboy's to start the project. Maybe I can persuade Pony to let you come along and converse with Johnny a bit. They _are_ friends, you know," I suggested.

"Do you really think he's wanna talk to me?" it was one of the rare times Lacey sounded so unsure.

"Wanna find out?" I asked. Her eyes went wide. Without giving her a chance to respond I started jogging faster, catching up to Johnny.

"Hi," I said casually, appearing by his side. He looked a little startled. As if I appeared by magic.

"Um, h-hi?" aww, he really is shy. "I don't think I know your name."

"Oh, I'm Ami, this is my good buddy, Lacey," I said motioning toward Lacey who was running beside me. Her eyes were averted at the ground. She glanced up and smiled shyly at Johnny. "She's nice, just for some unfathomable reason, shy at the moment." She shot me an evil look.

"Anyway. Your friend Ponyboy and I were paired up for a project. Lacey doesn't really have anything to do tomorrow, which is when I'll be working with Ponyboy. I was wondering if you'd want to hang out with her, that is, if you'll be there."

"Um, I guess I will," he replied. He still seemed a little unsure of what just happened, but I thanked him and jogged off with Lacey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

"Ami, I can't believe you actually did that!" Lacey said happily, yet nervously, in the locker room.

"What's so unbelievable about it? He seems pretty nice, just shy. Maybe some of your loudness will rub off on him," I smiled. I couldn't help thinking how cool it would be for all of us to be in the same house. Unfortunately I don't think Johnny would make a move on Lacey if he really _does_ like her. Like I said, he seems too shy. He also seemed a little too innocent to just out and make a move. He was the cute kind of innocent, but you could just look at him and tell he was inexperienced. I shouldn't be talking. I've never even kissed a boy.

"That's the thing though. What if he's so shy he won't even talk to me?"

"Oh, please, Lacey. How many times have you been the one to start conversations with strangers? Just pretend Johnny isn't a stranger you want you make out with," I smiled. She gaped at me for my choice of words. Yet she didn't deny it which just made me kind of giggle.

The night at Lacey's house was pretty uneventful. I decided to make Stir Fry, which I'm pretty good at making, if I do say so myself. When her mother came home, she was delighted to see the dish Lacey and I prepared. We all enjoyed our dinner. Then Lacey and I stayed up until midnight talking about Ponyboy and Johnny, like you're _supposed_ to do when you're a teenager and having a sleepover.

The school day went by painfully slow. Why can't it go quicker when you're as anxious as Lacey and I were? It was able to get me through the day when Ponyboy and I conversed a bit in English. When class was over he said, "See ya at my place," in a sweet voice and an equally sweet smile. Luckily, Lacey came up to me and kept me from melting. In gym class, Johnny grinned a bit at seeing Lacey, and that was my chance to repay her fro keeping me together by keeping her from fainting. I don't see how a meek little guy like Johnny could make a girl swoon. I guess Lacey was different from the others.

At the end of 7th period, when the bell rang, we both had to take calming breaths before going outside to meet the two boys where we'd walk to Ponyboy's house together. When we saw them they looked pretty calm (or as calm as Johnny could get. He seemed a little jumpy.) We both smiled at the boys as we greeted them. Johnny was fully smiling. It was that same little grin he gave us at gym. It seemed to have the same effect on Lacey, because she blushed (which is rare for her), and you could see pure admiration in her eyes. I smirked at her and turned to Pony, he was examining Lacey and Johnny also.

"Um, is she okay? She doesn't usually act like that…" Pony said, looking at my friend strangely.

"No, you're right, she doesn't. I think Johnny should stop smiling or she might just faint," I giggled. He raised his eyebrows and laughed to himself. I guess he wasn't used to his friend having girls fall for him. I'm pretty sure it didn't happen often. Otherwise I'd have heard it in the locker rooms or in the large clumps of girls. I'd never heard Johnny's name leak through. It was usually Sodapop, Ponyboy's older brother. I'll give the guy credit. He's pretty damn good looking, but just like with Johnny, Soda wasn't really anything but eye candy to me. Pony seemed to be the only one who actually had depth.

Ponyboy's house was sort of what I expected. Lacey an I lived in shabby houses as well, and Pony's was as shabby as anyone's. I already knew not to expect anyone to be there. A lot of people knew about the Curtis' situation. I shed a few tears for Pony when I found out about his mother and father. I also knew that his brothers looked after him. They must be so wonderful. I know Soda's an okay guy. We conversed a bit when I went to the gas station to buy a Pepsi. He was friendly, but I couldn't tell if he was naturally like that or if he was trying to pick me up. Ponyboy looked a little like him, the way his nose wrinkled in that cute way when he smiled was the same.

I've never seen their oldest brother. I know he used to go to our school, but I never asked around about him. I could've looked at the picture of some football players in the trophy displays to see where he was. Four minutes is very little time though, so I treasure the days I'm able to make it to my classes on time.

"So, have you got any idea's for the project yet?" Pony asked.

"Oh, um, no, not really. My strong points are love stories, but I don't know if you'd want to do that," I said, being honest, but avoiding eye contact in case he thought it painfully normal for a girl to be good at writing love stories.

"I dunno, we could try it I guess. I can't be too sappy though, or Mr. Sime'll think you did all the work," he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure you're capable of writing romantic things. You just never too the time to try or were too worried about what other boys would think of you," I said, again, honestly. I think I was right on both assumptions. I know how greaser boys can be. Depending on the person, the can be downright cruel to anyone who's different from them.

"Well, we have time to experiment. Its due at the end of the semester anyway. How long do you want it to be?" he asked.

"The things I write that aren't really for assignments are pretty long. Novel length at least. I'm a quick writer, but I can see why you'd want it to be shorter."

"No, it's fine. When I can get a good topic to write on I can go on forever. Do you think it all out before hand?"

"Nope. I write as it goes along, and if I come up with a wonderful idea, then I put it in the stories. Usually it turns out nicely, do you plan it out?"

"No," he laughed. "I guess Mr. Sime knew what he was doing when he paired us up, huh?"

I giggled and my insides did happy flips at Ponyboy's comment. It seemed like he was looking forward to working with me. Maybe it's because he could sense that I wasn't going to think less of him no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Yes! It's an update!! I just happen to have some inspiration from Gerard Way, haha. I dedicate this chapter to ThBlackParadeXx, as promised. I know she of all people will love this chapter. I hope the rest of you readers do too!**

My insides were tense as Ponyboy and I sat on his bed. Yes, his _bed _in his _room._ All my thoughts were on him. Whatever was going on outside the room with Lacey and Johnny was none of my concern. I knew from this moment on that writing this story was going to be more difficult than I thought, especially with a distraction like him.

-With Lacey an Johnny-

Lacey's thoughts were much more…impatient, shall we say. Johnny was adorable, and shy. It was obvious he had done no more than talk to a girl. He'd probably never worked up enough courage to give a girl compliment. Shame something this good was going to waste. Well…then again…Lacey could fix that problem. Time to let her outgoing side show.

"So, tell me Johnny, have you ever been with a girl?" she asked casually. The look on his face was far from casual. He looked panicked. He answered though.

"No…"

"How come?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have to be shy around me Johnny. I like you a lot," she said, this time with more lust in her eyes. She thought she was doing a pretty good job, considering she'd never, ever, talked to a boy like this. He gulped.

"You do?" Lacey nodded.

"How about you? Do you like me, Johnny?" she asked, snaking her fingers to his and lacing them.

"I-I don't know. I jus met you…"

"I can show you what to do with a girl, Johnny. It's very simple, once the whole shyness of yours is forgotten." She lifted their hands, taking one of his in both of hers around the wrist. "First base," she leaned in, close enough that if Johnny moved in, not even a centimeter they'd be kissing, "You must be at least familiar with first. Second base…" she pulled his hand up, only with one of her hands and slowly moved it from her collar bone to just about on her chest, when he flinched. Lacey smirked. "Like I said, no need to be shy," and she didn't care if he flinched. "Third base…," she slowly moved his hand closer and closer to her fly. Johnny's face was never this violent shade of pink. He didn't know what to make of this. No girl had ever seduced him. Then he realized where his hand was. Nervous as he was, his pans seemed tighter in the nether region than they were before. His hand had never even come close to touching there on a girl. "I'm sure you can guess what home is. Now, shall we review? Third base…" she made his hand put pressure. "Second base…" she moved her hand back up, slightly quicker than before. His brain was screaming (good or bad, he wasn't quite sure) when his hand was directed under her shirt and when he could actually feel them. Lacey let his hand fall, and then she straddled him. Then put her face as close as it was to him before, smiling. The pressure between her legs was unfamiliar, but she knew what it was, and it was coming from Johnny. "First base…"

-With Pony and Ami-

"I'm thirsty, wanna get a drink? I'm sure your friend is bored since Johnny won't talk," Ponyboy said. We walked out and man, was there a surprise on the couch waiting for us. Lacey was straddling Johnny and it looked like she was about to kiss him.

"Lacey!" I shouted. She jumped an mile and landed on the floor. Johnny looked pretty "happy" if you know what I mean. He kind of looked lost. "What the hell? Did you just seduce him or something?" I asked an irritated Lacey on the floor.

"Well, what were you two doing in there?" she asked, as if I was doing the same as her.

"We were thinking up characters for our project!"

"Well, you like him! Why not make a move?"

"Because I don't want to make an ass of myself! I'm sorry Johnny," he still looked kind of lost, confused, and embarrassed. "You're not going to apologize for invading the poor kid's personal space?"

"He didn't seem to mind. He didn't pull away or anything," Lacey was looking at him like she wasn't done.

"Uh, um, I have to go…" Johnny said, getting up and leaving. Lacey glared at me.

"It's your own fault." She got up and left. "I honestly don't know what got into her. I'm sorry, Ponyboy."

"So…you like me?"

Damn Lacey, damn her to hell. I sighed, trying to keep my face from flushing.

"Well, I'm not going to lie…"

"It's cool. You don't have to be embarrassed."


End file.
